Water systems provide fertile breeding grounds for algae, bacteria, viruses, and fungi some of which can be pathogenic. Microbial contamination can create a variety of problems, including aesthetic unpleasantries such as slimy green water, serious health risks such as fungal, bacterial, or viral infections, and mechanical problems including plugging, corrosion of equipment, and reduction of heat transfer.
Biocides are commonly used to disinfect and control the growth of microorganisms in aqueous and water containing systems. However, not all biocides are effective against a wide range of microorganisms and/or temperatures, and some are incompatible with other chemical treatment additives. In addition, some biocides do not provide microbial control over long enough time periods.
While some of these shortcomings can be overcome through use of larger amounts of the biocide, this option creates its own problems, including increased cost, increased waste, and increased likelihood that the biocide will interfere with the desirable properties of the treated medium. In addition, even with use of larger amounts of the biocide, many commercial biocidal compounds cannot provide effective control due to weak activity against certain types of microorganisms or resistance of the microorganisms to those compounds.
It would be a significant advance in the art to provide biocide compositions for treatment of water systems that yield one or more of the following advantages: increased efficacy at lower concentrations, compatibility with physical conditions and other additives in the treated medium, effectiveness against a broad spectrum of microorganisms, and/or ability to provide both short term and long term control of microorganisms.